daily digs ending 3
by hatchet.chef
Summary: idk


**At the park.**

"So.." Lindsay starts off.

"Thank you lord Jesus for this wonderful park! I am blessed to see this park with my own two eyes!" Gwen prays.

"Thank you Hetalia for being there for me when nobody else is!" Noah says to himself.

"Hey, Jesus girl and Hetalia faggot. Shut up." Alejandro pouts.

"HA!" Lindsay laughs.

Dawn and Tyler made out.

"You are not blessed enough from Jesus to enjoy this lovely park and world! You should be ashamed but the lord forgives you!" Gwen preaches.

"Why am I so lonely?" Noah sighs.

Dakota walks up to Noah.

"Lets see.." Dakota says getting out a book about depression therapy.

Noah looks confused.

"Read about depression on page 55 and seek for me for some therapy advice. Or just try anti-depressants." Dakota suggets.

"You changed..." Noah says grabbing the book.

"Changed? I got an education." Dakota says.

"JESUS MADE YOUR EDUCATION POSSIBLE!" Gwen shouts.

"Gwen..not again." Lindsay face palms.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

Tyler stops making out with Dawn.

"Hey guys...we have a problem." Tyler says.

"What now? Dawns pregnant?" Lindsay asks sarcasticlly.

Dawn rolls her eyes.

"Eh..no..anyways look at this poster I found." Tyler says.

Tyler grabs the poster.

Everyone surrounds Tyler.

"Daily Digs? Starring Tyler, Lindsay, Dakota, Noah, Gwen, and Alejandro?" Noah reads confused.

"What..." Dakota asks confused.

"Wait wait wait. How can we be starring in something we never even heard of?" Lindsay asks.

"That's fraud!" Noah pouts.

Alejandro loads his gun.

"Lets kill them." Alejandro says.

Lindsay giggles.

"We can't kill them! Jesus will not be proud of us!" Gwen preaches.

"Shut the fuck up already." Noah complains.

"Says the hetalia whore." Alejandro argues.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Lindsay shouts.

Lindsay grabs the poster from Tyler.

"The show is taking place in New York." Lindsay says.

"Then lets go New York and hunt down some asses." Alejandro says mad.

"Yeah, i'd like to have a chat with them! Why aren't I ?" Noah pouts.

Alejandro aims his gun at Noah.

"Say one more fucking Hetalia word. I fucking DARE you." Alejandro says holding the gun at Noahs nose.

Noah gulps.

Lindsay giggles.

"Guys, if you are really worried about this, then lets go back to New York and use Tylers jet to get there. No big deal. You all can stay at Tyler and our mansion. No big deal." Dawn says calmy.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting that. Thanks Dawn." Lindsay smiles.

"No problem." Dawn smiles.

"My poor jet.." Tyler sighs.

Everyone goes into Tylers jet.

They fly to New York.

"Alright. Back in New York." Tyler says.

"Lets just go to the studios!" Lindsay complains.

"Okay okay okay! I know where the studios are, just follow me." Tyler demands.

Everyone follows Tyler.

Dawn and Tyler hand hold.

Lindsay grabs her gun but then slowly puts it away.

"Jesus has blessed New York!" Gwen preaches.

"Hetalia has blessed New York!" Noah mocks.

Alejandro turns around with two guns in his hand, one aiming at Gwen the other Noah.

"What the fuck did I just say you overly obsessive fucks?" Alejandro asks.

Gwen and Noah look down silently.

They keep walking.

"Here it is...Daily Digs studio. Who the fuck are these copy cats?" Tyler asks.

They all walk into the studio.

"Ready...and ACTION!" The director calls out.

"EEP! Dakota! Guess what! I'm dating Tyler!" Courtney squeals all dressed up as Lindsay.

"EEP! I'm so happy for you sissy!" Anne says dressed as Dakota.

"Oh hell no.." Lindsay says quietly as she watched.

"Now you should get a boyfriend!" Courtney squeals.

"Hmm..Kay kay! But who?" Anne asks.

"Kay kay? What idiot says that?" Dakota asks quietly.

The group looks at Dakota and facepalms.

"Oh! What about Noah!" Courtney suggest.

"Noah? Oh geeze!" Anne panics.

"What?" Courtney asks.

Anne panics.

"Oh look grass! How often do you see that? Bye!" Anne panics.

Anne runs off stage.

Courtney sighs.

"Scene #4 and...were clear!" The director calls.

"This is...kinda weird." Tyler says.

"I know.." Noah says creeped out.

"Next is Scene #5! We have Tyler, Alejandro and Noah talking...and ACTION!" The director calls out.

Scott and Cameron sit down.

"So, how do you think of me and Lindsay as a couple?" Scott asks.

"Pfft. Whatever." Cameron says rolling his eyes and reading a book.

"Jealous?" Scott teases.

"No. Leave me alone, this book is about unicorns!" Cameron yells.

"Ha! Dork!" Scott teases.

Cameron sighs.

"I like to eat dog food..is that weird?" Mike asks.

Cameron facepalms.

Staci walks in.

"Hey Gwen!" Scott says.

"Oh fuck no! Jesus did NOT approve of this!" Gwen says pissed.

"Oh my gosh you and Lindsay are dating! I'm so putting this in the newspaper!" Staci teases.

Scott facepalms.

"Why must you torture new couples?" Cameron asks.

"Trololo." Staci says.

Katie and Anne walk to them.

"EEP! Hey!" Courtney blushes at Scott.

"Hey babe." Scott winks.

Courtney blushes.

"I think they like eachother!" Anne giggles.

"Nooo." Cameron facepalms.

"EEP!" Anne squeals.

"OKAY OKAY I HAD JUST ENOUGH OF THIS!" Lindsay says interupting the show.

"CUT! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" A director shouts.

"I'M LINDSAY HATCHET AND I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lindsay screams.

"Lindsay Hatchet? That's my name too!" Courtney smiles.

"No it's not! Why do you look like me!" Lindsay pouts.

"EEP! Maybe we are twins!" Courtney squeals.

"You're not Lindsay! I'm Lindsay!" Lindsay argues.

"No..I'm Lindsay!" Courtney argues.

"Okay this is strange.." Dakota says.

"Oh em gee! You look like me! EEP!" Anne cheers.

"What dumbass says eep?" Dakota asks.

Tehehe you're funny!" Anne giggles.

"Whatever nobody can copy me." Noah laughs.

"Pfft I know. I'm totally impossible to copy." Cameron says reading.

"Excuse me?" Noah asks.

"No excuse you." Cameron says.

"What are you reading?" Noah asks.

"A book called none of your buisness." Cameron says.

"Have you ever tried Hetalia?" Noah asks.

"No comment. Look at rainbow bunchie! It's so adorable!" Cameron says.

"Pffft. Flying mint bunny is better." Noah teases.

"Look how much I care. Oh wait, I don't care." Cameron says sarcasticlly.

"Hmpt." Noah pouts.

Gwen prays.

"Oh mighty Jesus, my lord and saver, is this what has become of us?" Gwen prays.

Staci comes by Gwen.

Staci throws a piece of pie at Gwen.

"You just got Gwen Gobbled!" Staci says.

"Gwen gobbled? So immature." Gwen pouts.

"Lame!" Staci pouts.

"Please nobody imitate me.." Tyler says crossing his fingers.

"Don't worry bro. Calm down with some football." Scott says.

"Yeah good idea!" Tyler agrees.

"I've always loved football!" Scott says.

"Me too! Wait a minute...damn!" Tyler pouts.

"What?" Scott asks.

"I'm Tyler!" Tyler pouts.

"Me too! Fistpump for Tylers!" Scott says.

"No." Tyler pouts.

"What is going on?" The director asks.

"I'm going to leave..this is awkward." Dawn says walking off.

"They think they're us!" Courtney complains.

"NO! They think they're us!" Lindsay complains.

"Oh is this a guessing name? I guess banana!" Anne giggles.

"Sh Dakota. You're not helping." Cameron says.

"Kay kay." Anne nods.

"I'm Dakota!" Dakota pouts.

"No, she is!" Cameron says pointing to Anne.

"This is getting confusing..." The director face palms.

"You known us longer, we are the real group!" Courtney pouts.

"FRAUD!" Lindsay screams.

"I have just the idea to settle this..." The director says.

"How?" Courtney asks.

"A game show. Were going to test you guys to see who's real." The director says.

"Seems fair." Cameron says.

"When is it?"Alejandro asks.

"Tomorrow at 5A.M were going to have a gameshow called Make It Or Fake It!" The director announces.

"5AM? That's too early." Alejandro complains.

"Pfft. Suck it up. Nobody wants to hear you complain." Cameron pouts.

"Anyways the game show will be set up here. If the newbies win, they can sue for fraud or whatever but if they lose they can never come back and they will be sued for tresspassing." The director says.

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Now everyone go home! Get some rest for tonight." The director demands.

Everyone leaves the studios.

Tylers group goes to his mansion.

"Wow..did we change that much?" Tyler asks.

"I don't know but i'm going to play Crash Bandicoot." Lindsay says walking away.

"I'll join you." Alejandro says following Lindsay.

"I don't understand how anyone could be that dumb! How could that be me? It makes no sense!" Dakota says.

"How come Noah doesn't like Hetalia? This isn't possible.." Noah cries.

"That fake me needs Jesus! She needs to bathe in holy water!" Gwen complains.

"Everyone...just go to sleep...big day tomorrow.." Tyler sighs restless.

The next day, everyone wakes up tired.

They all go to the game show.

They stand on the left side will the other team is on the right.

"You people, whats your team name?" The director asks.

'"Uh." Tyler gasps.

"Team Crash Bandicoot." Lindsay says.

"Team Hetalia!" Noah says.

"Team Disney!" Dakota says.

"Team Jesus!" Gwen says.

"Team Mexico!" Alejandro says.

"Our team will be called, Team Football Crash Disneycoot Mexican Hetalia Jesus!" Tyler says.

"Very...creative." The director says.

"Our team will be Team Friendship!" Courtney says.

"That's lovely Lindsay!" The director says.

"Thanks." Courtney blushes.

"And let the games begin!" The director announces.

"Alright the topics are Family, Friends, Relationships, and The Past! Team Football Crash Disneycoot Mexican Hetalia Jesus you start!" The director starts off.

"Umm..the topic i'll chose is..family?" Tyler choses.

"Alright. Remember if you get it wrong, Team Friendship can steal!" The director says.

"Lets get winning!" Lindsay cheers.

"Alright, Tyler. Question one, subject family. Who is Lindsay and Dakota's father?" The director asks.

"Uh..Chef Hatchet." Tyler awnsers.

"That is...correct! 100 points for Team football crash disneycoot mexican hetalia jesus!" The director announces.

The team cheers.

"Next, Team Friendship." The director says.

"I chose...family." Scott says.

"Alright! What is the name of Chef Hatchet's wife?" The director asks.

"Leshawna Hatchet." Scott awnsers.

"And that is..correct! Tied game!" The director says.

"Next! Gwen!" The director says.

"What." Gwen pouts.

"Your topic?" The director asks.

"OH! Um..relationships." Gwen choses.

"Olala. Gwen how many seconds did you and Noah kiss for?" The director asks.

"How many seconds? Are you kidding me?" Gwen says in shock.

"10 seconds on the clock.." The director says.

"Umm...Uhh...5?" Gwen guesses.

"WRONG! Team friendship, what's your guess?" The director asks.

"Gwen kissed Noah for exactly 10 seconds." Staci anwsers.

"That is CORRECT! Team friendship is at 200 points, the other team dropped to 0 points." The director announces.

"WHO THE FUCK REMEMBERS THE SECONDS? LIKE SERIOUSLY, COME ON!" Noah shouts.

"Alright then how about you give it a shot blonde Noah." The director says.

"Fine. I'll chose the relationship topic." Noah pouts.

"Okay. What was the exact date and day you and Dakota starting dating." The director asks.

"Who in the hell could remember all that? I didn't even remember to brush my teeth this morning!" Noah argues.

"And...time is up! Team Friendship what did you say?" The director asks.

"It was on October 14th 2012." Anne says.

"That is...CORRECT!" The director says.

"How the fuck can anyone remember that from the top of their head?" Dakota asks.

"I can, meaning me. Dakota." Anne says.

"URGH!" Dakota facepalms.

"Next question, we will continue with Team football crash disneycoot mexican hetalia jesus until they get a question right! So far the score is 300 to 0!" The director announces.

"This is pointless..." Gwen face palms.

"Next question! Gwen, pick your topic!" The director announces.

"I chose...Friends." Gwen announces.

"Alright you're question is...Which one of your friends started dating first?" The director asks.

"Umm.." Gwen struggles.

"Tyler?" Gwen guess.

"CORRECT! For bonus, who did Tyler date?" The director asks.

"Uhh oh crap.." Gwen sighs.

Gwen looks at her team.

"Uhh..I'm going to say Tyler dated Dakota.." Gwen guesses.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Lindsay shouts.

"That is..far off...incorrect!" The director says.

"Team friendship who did you chose?" The director asks.

"I chose Lindsay!" Mike says.

"Correct!" The director says.

"Why the fuck would I date Tyler, no affence?" Dakota asks.

"Because...eh I don't know." Gwen shrugs.

"Team football crash disneycoot mexican hetalia jesus has 100 points..team friendship.. 400.. I think we should all take a break for half time." The director announces.

Everyone takes a break.

"Why are we losing this? They're the frauds! Not us!" Lindsay pouts.

"Ugh! This is the stupidest thing ever, haven't they heard fo a lie director test?" Noah asks.

"Were going to lose.." Gwen sighs.

"Aaaaand back to the game! With Team Friendship in the lead!" The director announces.

"Alright. For Team Football crash disneycoot mexican hetalia jesus. I'm going to ask you a question and you answer it." The director announces.

Everyone nods.

"What couple broke up first?" The director asks.

"ADAM AND EVE!" Gwen answers.

Everyone facepalms.

"Let me ask again, who in your group broke up first?" The director asks.

"Oh that's easy! It was Gwen and Noah!" Alejandro burst out.

"I DIDN'T EVEN DATE GWEN!" Noah shouts.

"Bitch please, I tasted relationship on your lips." Gwen says.

"Then you were high as fuck!" Noah complains.

"SHUT UP! DAMN YOUR GROUP IS HOPELESS!" The director screams.

Everyone was silent.

"Team friendship, who did you say?" The director asks.

"Noah and Dakota. They broke up because of Cari." Staci awnsers.

"Correct! I'll add an extra point for explaining why!" The director says.

"And for the last question..it's worth 500 points but you need to awnser the bonus question. One simple question." The director says.

Intence music plays.

"What was the name of Deion Pennington's first story?" The director asks.

Lindsay presses the handbuzzer.

"His first story was named Group Gazers." Lindsay says.

"CORRECT!" The director says.

"YEAAAAH!" The football crash disneycoot mexican hetalia jesus group screams.

"Now for the bonus question that shall determine your win." The director says.

"Oh shit.." Lindsay facepalms.

"What time of the year did everyone meet?" The director asks.

"Uhh..oh god.." Lindsay frowns.

"10 seconds on the clock." The director says.

"UHH.." Lindsay thinks.

The rest of Lindsays group tries to think.

"5 seconds left...the other team could steal.." The director says.

"WE ALL MET IN THE SUMMER!" Lindsay cheers.

"YEAH! SHE DID IT!" Dakota screams.

Everyone cheers.

"I'm sorry..that is incorrect." The director sighs.

"WHAT? HOW! IT WAS IN LIKE BEGINNING OF JUNE!" Lindsay screams.

"Yes. It was. Team Friendship what did you say?" The director asks.

"Our team said Spring." Courtney says.

"THAT IS CORRECT! TEAM FRIENDSHIP WINS!" The director cheers.

"HOW? HOW THE HELL WAS IT SPRING?" Lindsay screams.

"DUDE IT WAS SUMMER!" Noah complains.

"Nope, Summer offically starts June 21. Since you guys met around early June, it was still Spring." The director says.

All of team friendship high five eachother.

"Since you guys are the frauds i'm going to give you til the count of 10 to get out of here and never come back before I sue!" The director says.

Lindsay, Dakota, Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro run out.

"How did we lose?" Lindsay sighs.

They all sit down.

The other team goes outside and follows them.

"Hey are you okay?" Courtney asks.

"Oh just handy dandy, Lindsay." Lindsay says sarcasticlly.

"Well I am Lindsay..this is my group." Courtney says.

"No it's not!" Lindsay argues.

"You don't get it...do you?" Courtney asks.

"Not a clue." Lindsay nods.

Courtney's group stands up in front of them.

"You guys broke up more than a year ago.." Courtney announces.

"So?" Lindsay asks.

"So that means you guys aren't the same. I'm dating Tyler." Courtney says.

Scott hugs Courtney and kisses her.

"See, you are dating Alejandro. You are apart of the mafia. You don't have a group anymore." Courtney explains.

"Oh my gosh...it actually makes sense.." Lindsay says.

"I'm just a normal teenage girl with my boyfriend named Tyler, a goofy sister named Dakota. My friends are Noah who is a bookworm who loves unicorns, Gwen who does nothing but trolls everyone, and Alejandro who...well i'm not sure what that idiot does." Courtney explains.

"Oh.." Lindsay shivers.

"Anyways the main point is...you guys are the fake ones...you guys tried to be something you were ONCE. You guys aren't the same anymore. Now it's our turn to be the new group." Courtney explains.

"I see..." Lindsay sighs.

"Yup..so why are you all here? Noah, go back to Japan and work on your Hetalia! Dakota, go to Disneyland!, Tyler, go to your girlfriend and pratice your football!, Lindsay and Alejandro..stay together and be safe in the mafia! Gwen..pray to Jesus everyday! Be what you are now...not who you used to be." Courtney speeches.

Everyone was silent.

Lindsay gets up silent.

Lindsay looks at everyone and walks away.

Alejandro walks away with her.

Dakota walks off in the oppisite direction.

Noah walks away.

Gwen sits on the ground depressed.

Courtney shrugs and goes back into the studio with her group.

To be Continued..


End file.
